Emerging Within The Dark
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: A twisted existence of a sadistic bitch , taken into a world anew as a vampire. ( More Inside)
1. Chapter 1

Emerging Within The Dark

Chapter One

A Begining Starts With A End

By Inuyashas Youkai

Summary:

It is with great turmoil,that I bring you these tidings when one torn away in proposed death,stolen from the days of long past,then to be reemerge once more many a time later within the present,but this time it isn't just to cross over the flowing passage,of the choice to be reunited with those left behind, one on either side of the immortal path would have to chose to either let go, or give up the current path for either stand with those of pack, or with the one thrown to deaths eternal ,a risk worth taking,is yet to be decided.

Staring out across a canvas of darkening skies , deafening the engulfed sunset devoured by the emerging blackness within the now starless atmosphere, had taken a distraction to the constant bore of the one watching's timeless this repeatitive nature of the seer's existance hadn't always been this way , and now that it was who she is , as it had been for many many moons now , it hadn't changed anything , still sometimes she yearned for moments of yesturday , before everyting changed. While watching over the world set on a non stop repeat with the same thing happening over again just with different people , and placed within a different time , her mind sort of wondered back to when things where quite new within her eyes, as it had been just two years following the day the past spat her out , as it threw away the key, trapping her in a time that was no longer her home. Looking back the memories taking place within her mind was set only three days before the one marked as the last time she saw him , and the final time her eyes gazed upon any of them , without the chance of a goodbye.

15 years prior ...

The sun's rays shone through the fluffy clouds just seemingly floating across the morning sky, and it marked the start of her begining , one taking place with her end. Today it was recalled that she was up rather early , and had gotten started with starting breakfast as it was thought maybe it would be nice to surprise them with one , as they were able to sleep in abit . Smells were emerging forth to join the subtle breeze , while she cooked , and began to tease the ones preoccupied with slumber , as its trails were showing signs of dragging the life back amongst them . Eventually the silence fell away to its natural flow of conversation between the friendships forged by the simplistic need to see their seemingly neverending adventure through .

It was unfortunate that she didn't know then what she knows now , or else maybe the very thing that happened back then could have been prevented , and possibily life could be very much unlike the wretched curse her exitance held now.

"Kagome..Kagome? Kagome ?!""

Torn Back To The Present

Shaking her head as to clear the fogging haze as the efforts of some idiot , feeling it was dire enough to warrant her space being stomped on by two waving appendages invading her sights only because she ignored their previous times trying to gain her attention. Although strange enough as much as she would like to pretend that she heard her annoying companion loud and clear , but sometimes when she let her mind wander outside voices within the presnt at times would blend in with the memories of old. For example , like now .. It was clear that her thoughts had been back within those days, but when the present wanted to stick its big fat nose in intervining her enjoyment in remicsing of the chosen trip down memory lane , either time would make its choosing to mesh with the other , and when standing in the present dreaming of the past shown proof of it. Being as the woman heard the voices of those talking with her to match the stills playing within her mind as she was before ,but actually it had been the one now standing next to her calling her , with her only hearing the name she once claimed so long ago, instead of the one she went by now.

Kagome ..

Kagome , was now in this point in her life, known as

Shiorerynkai

(Shee-ore-rin-kai)

Hey Wait ,

Shiorerynkai ! Don't you hear me calling ?! Master would a like a word , and whom was that back there ?!"

Although none of this would have mattered with the new , abeit rather dull life, her master had chosen for her , not long after she was forced back on her side of the well , had it not been for the sudden return of one , thrusted back into her new life , as someone she wasn't any longer , and recongnized by someone from that past many years ago. Oddly enough being such a shock to her system to even see it happening in front of her still ,alas with the strict notions of denial , but now though she couldn't bring herself to say the name , her mind was all but free to think of it in continuous repetitions. Thus ripping her away, forcing her to acknowledge that of who she was , and that whom she is all at once.

InuYasha Inu Yasha Inu Yasha

" I heard you , I was only chosing to ignore it hoping you would go away , bitch !? I will answer the his request when I feel like the ass has a valid summoning to heed too ! Oh that !? How the hell should I know , just another idiot mistaking me for someone else .." Shiorerynkai spat towards the other female now standing besides her , annoyingly taunting her like a lost soul giving chase until it was her that relented to show the newbie the way.

" Listen , I didn't mean to I was just trying to help - Wait a minute didn't he say- wasn't that the name taken before master made you ?" The wench hesitantly questioned , as to look out for her mentor , assigned to her the second their master gave the new girl life within their coven weeks ago , and had been a annoyance since.

But, until Shiorerynkai could look into this whole situation , to be certain of it's truth , it was decided to play it on the low , and give the little bitch standing nearby , leaning against the maintenance guardrails of a multistory highrise,the very thing she so desired. Briskly walking fluidly across the way to stand in fron of the pain in the ass herself ,Shiorerynkai schooled her expression into one more convincing of one to stand behind her words, while leaning in close , as she lightly stroked her both of the girl's side with one hand, , only to tangle her fingertips in her hair with the other hand to pull her closer and graze her lips slightly across her flesh , following that of her tongue hungrily, bringing about the expected appreciative moan .

"Shi, Oh .. Shi, " the other heatedly whimpered against the devouring lips swallowing her cries , as Shiorerynkai continued her ministrations of grasping that of her breast playfully , before tracing further down underneath , and past her waistband to find the slickening treasure within..

"Shhh .. I'm sorry , my pet .. I have been so ignorant of my responsibilites to you, but tell me how am I to do that when I can hardly restrain myself being around you ..?"

Shiorerynkai cooed continuing her torture upon her chosen prey .

"Ahhh , Shi .. Don't stop .. Does this mean?"

" Hadn't planned on it , now come on lets go someplace a bit more private . You do want me , don't you" the teasing lusty vampiress taunted further, as to continue leading her right where she wanted her.

Abeit the difficulty wasn't within the two identities in its presence miggling with the other , the problem was that ever since the short time after returning on this side of the well , something changed within her, placing a abrupt end to whom she once was, and in result making way to become one of the dark, only holdng onto the far away stills in rememberance of a distant memory, as up until now those were things buried in the past , but the question was..

What would occur when both paths , past , and present collide into another when one , like the other's beast went into maddening durations of bloodlust in her past recollections,tho she craved it, even embraced it , as the hanyou denied this devouring need for blood, feared it , but the great divide now standing to separate them , wasn't one where passages of time would have to be crossed,

No.

This time around if reuniting is the direction taken , one would have to give up their existance as it were to cross over into the others ,but while both stand to be on either side of the path, being a immortal, one taking the reigns alongside his brother as a demonlord 's second , the other travels alone within that of her coven , as she continues to allude the demands of her bound master, her creator, only placating him for a time, until finding the discovery of the truth ..

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Emerging Within The Dark

Chapter Two

To Be Thrown Still

By Inuyashas Youkai

Slamming the door behind him amousiousity lingering in the beasts wake , only clawing within just underneath the surface for the sight his fierce ambers found . Hearing a revertibrating growl in warning in the uncaring ways thrown about the needless racket when all that was wanted was quite , but the youngest of the two didn't care in the least for the unraveling of the past lies that had been told. The moment the elder reached his sibling ,as its vile overpowering presence sought to overcome the sensitive senses of the reserved stoic demon, given to choke on , it was found without question that something was amiss for his brother's eyes were lividly devouring his orbs in angry bloodied hue, from its natural pale glow ..

"Dammit, what seems to be the major malfunction, little brother ?Has the kit sent you a overflow of virtual shit again ?" The other had further presssed purposefully in order to test the waters abit to gain as to what had dangerously shaken his brother so ..

Growling , as the creature once claiming to be be Inuyasha , was continuing to find something within the kitchen , as to numb himself once more like many years before to drown the searing pain emerging , eatiing away at his insides , and to allow the beasts escape , finding only a bottle of rum next to two glasses sitting in one of the cubboards , then grasping it all handing his brother a shot as he drank from the bottle quickly before flopping down on the nearby couch across from his eldest sibling , before answering peturbedly ..

"Not quite, but that's a good place to start for a answer for what I discovered today .. Why not , let's check in with the bratty kit ?!" Snarling at the end as the younger flipped open his cell , pounding on keys as to dial the kit's number in his attempts to invite the little bastard for a long overdue visit .

Hearing the annoyingly chippy masculine greeting of the said torment as his yet concealed ears was frustratedly forced to endure in listening to his silly answering message to further taunt him , while trying to sound calm in order to deceavingly lure the kit to return his call , remain with the deceptive cause of just having him over for a social visit, but he didnt have to know his true motives until the kitsune got here.. Therefore following the beep , it was continued to leave his message..

"Hey Shippo, it's been awhile .. Look I was thinking if you wanted to come down to the house , it be nice to see ya tonight .. " Once down the youngest hung up the phone, only just to hear his brother's recieving prying.

" Listen , Otouto .. Before this goes any further tell me , why do I feel the beast inside you is merely moments prior to it's escape .."

"Kagome.."

" Shaya , I don't mean to sound foolish , but hadn't the miko perish long before Naraku been destroyed ,a casualty of the bastard and the wretch Kikyo?"Sesshomeru spoke hiding the shock of hearing the deceased intended mate name , of his younger sibling..

" Lies ! Its the only explaination Sessh , for her somewhat altered scent , while yet claiming remnants of my stale younger scent , even if mere fragmentations of what I temporary placed unknown to her from the others long ago ,they are still there to stand as proof that my eyes aren't imagining things .. Now Dammit , fuck ! All I want to know is what really occured , and why the need to hide away what is mine before I had the chance to make it permanent !"

" Why that seems rather interesting little brother, now I second that inquiry in claming to know whom had within your past have anything to gain from you having the belief that she had passed.."

"Hell , who hadn't .. Kikyo herself I am sure , but I thought I was being careful with it , as I am positive that I never gave her any inclination that there was anything between myself or Kagome.. The bastard Naraku sure , but like the dead wench there was nothing back then , expressed outwardly to even give either of the two any idea what my plans were afterwards with her! I mean hell , not even my pack nor Kagome herself believed other than what i had led them to believe .. "

" It was their knowledge that your fate rested with following the dead wench to burn a eternity in hell, then ? What exactly do you mean that her scent was altered ?"

"Exactly ! Which is why I don't know why it was that anyone had any reason for my bitch to be allowed to leave without any knowledge of it first by me , then to hide it in the worst way possible , in making me think that she was dead .. Fuck I don't know its kinda hard to explain but its like her same scent , but the sweetness to her has been dulled somehow , having a slight bitter tartness running wild through it. I only spoke to her a minute thinking since I had the luck in finding her I wasn't going to waste it , but when I grabbed her calling out her name , she seemed shocked to see me at first , then put on this act as though she didn't even know why she had in the first place , displaying no recollections then suddenly running away quickly afterwards.. It was evcn weirder when this other bitch came rushing at her shadow , although when I tried to intervene , stopping her , as I presumed she was being attacked ,the other wench hissed at me , bearing her fangs .. Though one thing I do remember is that the one chasing after Kagome , the chick didn't call her that , she called her something like ... Oh yea thats it, the wench yelled Shiorerynkai instead"

Alas before Sesshomeru could chance a retort a loud rapping at the door suddenly interupted them before a rather cheerful carrot-top came in bearing gifts of sweet tasting beverages , and deliscious mosels to munch , and be merry with ..

" Hey there Hi there Ho there !" A discustingly sweet , and corny greeting was set in motion to flow within the stiffening , suffocating silence..

" Shippo , How nice to have you stop by on such short notice .." Shaya greeted huskily , as his demon began angrilly thrashing about.

" Kit , If I were you I would bring everything out into the foyer , and sit .. We have much to discuss before my brother decides to go out on a killing rampage ,thus destroying a large part of Tokyo...'

Quickly coming into the livingroom , carrying everything in hand , and arriving into the room where it was seen that Inuyasha himself was being restrained by Sesshomeru , strangely enough , then sitting down , then placing all the bought items offered on the table , as he waited for what the cause of all this happening was to be announced . Lucily though , the older kit didn't have to wait long , before the shit thought to be long buried returned only to hit the perverbial fan .

"Grrrrrr..."

"Otouto , enough! " Sesshomemeru reprimanded , then turned to the elder kit .. " Kit , tell me .. What do you remember of your Okasan , the miko Kagome.."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Emerging Within The Dark

Chapter Three

The Mourning Of A Child For It's Mother

By Inuyashas Youkai

Silence had taken over to consume as the two demonic wiser kin watched as the younger kit stilled frozen mid sip of his tasty alcholholic beverage in mere shock from hearing the name not spoken in a long time , and not heard of even longer since then . Taking a swig , then sternly glaring at the two looking at him in question , in hiding the unexpected pain that arose from the sound of the name , and who it was to him , merely reminding him of the loss that he had yet gotten over in the many years she has been gone. Clearing his throat before speaking to gain enough power behind it to question , as to why either one would be so cruel as to bring the memory of the destruction of the sweetest woman alive , or at least when she was , and by one of the pair that was asking in suggestion , like they didn't know was even much torment upon his still tattered soul.

" Pardon , my apppologies in my sudden confusion here, but why would either of you be interested in such a request , regarding anything of my mother.. I mean shit , who in the fuck was she to either of you !"

" You little brat ! How could you !" The older looking human like Inuyasha spat , attempting to stand , and deliver his rightful punishment for his outright disrespect , and disobedience, before his brother yet again interfered.

" Kit , allow me to explain something to you before this gets out of hand , needlessly because of something you may or may not know. To answer your question your mother was a treasured model of humanity that gave me a new outlook upon the humans themselves , as well as one who I will always hold the upmost respect , but I have reason to ask of your mother kit to assure that a deceit hasn't been comitted against my brother's intended , and one of your own.."

" Kikyo was never considered part of the pack , maybe in Inuyasha's conception of things but not by the others , and certainly not by me !"Shippo stood standing up

steady immediately , in protecting at least the honour of his mother's memory.

"My condolences kit , however you are mistaken , as it was my intention for all of you to think that , but its wrong , your right though Kikyo was never part of our family , our pack. Although , then again when we referred to my intended mate , nor was I in any way suggesting it was Kikyo either , the one who was to be mine was your mother , Kagome.. " Inuyasha stated solemnly from against the wall Sesshomeru held him firmly against.

"What , no way ! How ?! " the kit gasped in shock

" Maybe later Shippo , but really I need your help with this one , can you help me with anything that you can remember about Okasan , please .?"

"I don't know Inuyasha , how am I supposed to know what your telling me is true when you lied to us all this time , even to mother herself ? Is this just another lie to spite me , or are you just another illusion to torment me once more with Naraku's return .."

Without words , Inuyasha stood quickly to embrace the teenager in front of him in efforts to show him that even he had been for a long time distraught over his intended's death regardless if he was too ignorantly drunk all the time to let it show , or needless to say if they knew or not the ways the hanyou had over the years used to numb his pain , but knew the kit had none of it , for Shippo afterwards was alone.

" Shippo , listen to me .. I know I was wrong in hiding the truth , and I realize I failed you afterwards when she was gone , as the rest of them had died during battle with Naraku's unraveling of his Miroku's wind tunnel when he departed , with exception of Kilala , including you .. I had nothing left to give anyone at the time , but the bottom of a empty bottle of sake that I drowned myself in , and I am sorry that I didn't think you were hurting too.. I was too consumed with my own loss of my intended mate , one that never knew that she was , but I was the one who ended Kikyo , for Kagome's sake .. After that I wandered mindlessly for years until I caught up with you and Sesshomeru , and for that I was glad that he did that for you when I just couldn't even if I wanted too..

Silent tears fell from both their eyes , as Sesshomeru looked on while the two rekindled the freyed ties between a estranged father , and son connection ,if not one between pack..

" So Shippo , will you help me with anything you can remember of her ?"

" Alright , alright .. Although it's been awhile so you may have to give a minute , it was a rather painful time for me you know.. " Shippo stated as both of them separated , then sat in pondering back to that horrid time , watching Inuyasha disapearing for a minute to grab a few beers , and something else that he wanted to show the kit , as something to bear proof of the yet growing love that he had for his mother .

Some Time Ago...

The sun's rays shone through the fluffy clouds just seemingly floating across the morning sky, and it marked the start of her begining , one taking place with her end. Today it was recalled that Kagome was up rather early , and had gotten started with starting breakfast as it was thought maybe mother believed it would be nice to surprise them with one , as they were able to sleep in abit . I was the first to be enchanted with the good smelling food awaiting to be done cooking. Smells were emerging forth to join the subtle breeze , while she cooked , and began to tease the ones preoccupied with slumber , as its trails were showing signs of dragging the life back amongst them . Eventually the silence fell away to its natural flow of conversation between the friendships forged by the simplistic need to see their seemingly neverending adventure through .

Sango, Miroku, Myself , Kilala , and Kagame sat enjoying the beautiful morning , good food food , shared with good friends . At least most of us anyway for the hanyou wasn't anywhere to be seen , which was strange because it was fondly known of his love for ramen , and his mothers to always make it for him ..

As they were eating , Kaede had been seen coming up the path towards them a distance away leaving the nearby village in somewhat of a hurry, and seemed rather pleased that it was of her good fortune to find us well , as the elder miko looked troubled about something . It was then that Kagome herself asked what had been the trouble , but all Kaede responded with was this look in her eyes that told us that whatever it was she saw scared her , because fear could be seen in her bulging eyes , and the monk agreed with Okasan's feeling inside that it wasn't good. Following Kaede's departure once turning down the assistance from us , all that she left us with is to stay together something evil is afoot , for I can feel it , and seen the results from it within the stillness of the trees.

Nevertheless everyone gained something foreboding, ominous , emerging inside them , and it was then agreed that it was time to head back to the village to maybe gain some insight on the evil we all were starting to feel with the fear stilled silent in Kaede's normally wise , but friendly orbs. Therefore it wasn't long before we were on our way thinking that for sure soon Inuyasha would then join us , and it was then later that night that he had just as we found camp at the last stop before finishing the slight stretch to Kaede's village by morning . Although upon his arrival Kagome had found a quiet spot nearby overlooking the sky , being engrossed deeply in her thoughts , as I had been sitting just behind her keeping watch , but it seemed that Okasan had yet to notice , and that was okay because no matter what I knew then she was safe.

It wasn't that much later that Inuyasha had sniffed the both of us out , finding us , as both Miroku , and Sango were already asleep. I had crawled up on Inuyasha's shoulder , while he was gently carrying a sleeping Kagome back , as it was presumed she fell to sleep sometime during during her solace watching stars, and I then watched him tuck her in before letting me down before looking to the sky with the same stars his mother watched not long before , but it was only to confirm Kikyo's summoning of him with her soul catchers. Closing my eyes pretending to be asleep then I heard him sigh before hearing the expected footsteps to then follow.

Although unfortunately I think that night was the last night I saw my mother alive because the next morning everyone woke to find me sleeping alone , with no signs to where she could have gone. All of us tried to look for her , and it was our hopes that maybe Kagome was with Inuyasha someplace for he had yet to return , so Sango , Myself , and Miroku rode back on Kilala , only to come back to Kaede telling us the news that Kagome was killed , at the time it was believed to be by Kaede herself, by her sister , as at the time it was proven by the bloody remains of her shredded attire found thrown by well this morning , followed with being told of what transpired during Kikyo's visit with her sister the night prior. The brief meeting between the two had only one purpose , and that was to give a final farewell now that the last of what had to be done to tie loose end was complete , she would step into assist Inuyasha, with his group , end Naraku , so it would be soon over , as the end result would end the torment , by rejoining with the hanyou in hell without any regrets.

It was sometime later that Inuyasha had returned near sunset , as the village prepared the wake in somber celebration that night of the pure spirited life found within Kagome, mother.

Presently ...

Looking up to find both Sesshomeru , and Inuyasha looking back at him both with unshed tears in their eyes, Shippo had the courage to finish the knowledge of what he knew .

"Although it wasn't until after you disappeared once gathering the shards , defeating Naraku , and placing the jewel with Kaede, Inuyasha , that I over time found in my travels , researching that I truly did find more of what happened to mother , but unless I have a reason to get those memories unsealed Inuyasha . I'd rather remember her for what she was in life , not for the pain she felt in death, for I can tell you this without having those horrible images taunting me inside my head , ones that I still now carry through the horrid emotions as if I had , but it was something I did just for her so that maybe she'd know she was never forgotten!"

"Kit , I admire you for your strength , and bravery in what you did for your mother , as well as yourself , when her intended mate could not.. Although , the reason we asked was that Inuyasha had a run in today with someone carrying the scent very much like your mother on this side .. What would you say if within a bond between you and Inuyasha could be formed , then instead of you reliving those terrible memories within that bond formed, Inuyasha could stand in your place when they are unsealed, then you still would only know what you wish without her pain..."

"Would you grant me the time to think about it ? Are you certain Inuyasha ?"

"Yea , it was her I swear it , Shippo .. Kagome's scent doesn't lie !"

" No , Inuyasha .. Iam sure you think it was but..What I meant Shaya , are you sure that you want to see what I have hidden in this head of mine .. I know the reason you changed your name , it was because of her , and if her death made you run , then you will not even survive to finish finding out the truth. "

"Positive , I am done running now please will you do this for me ?"

"Lead the way , my old friend .."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Emerging Within The Dark

Chapter Four

Hidden Within The Cracks

By Inuyashas Youkai

The following day , while nursing off a headache from the alchohol consumed last night , Inuyasha enjoyed a day off from work while Sesshomeru , and Shippo since they didn't even get a buzz , but drank more than him , woke up early getting started on working on their little mystery ahead of him until the headache leaves in about oh maybe a hour left to go. As the hanyou was comforted within the dark , the other two were at work in the other room , while a seer / healer was with them looking over Shippo . By the time a hour later , when Inuyasha graced them with his presence the woman overlooking the teenage kit had finished , and was ready to state her findings, as her eyelids steadied from their constant flicker , while greeting each one with smile..

" Shippo , before I begin discussing with them as to what they might find , would you like to step out and take a quick break ? "

"Yes mam , thankyou .." The kit praised..

Once the kit left , both Inuyasha , and Sesshomeru were left to listen to Ieremiah, a sleek panther demoness who was their guide within Shippos sealed memories.

" Tell me , may I ask the reasons , as to why one would wish to seek out the visions that even the kit himself wishes to not recall .."

" I wish to seek out my intended , and know whether or not she's still alive.." Inuyasha softly but strictly stated .

" I can tell you that the woman hidden within the cracks still exists , only now she doesn't grace her presence upon this earth as the girl once had because Kagome isn't Shiorerynkai, and vise versa but remanants of the prior lives within the greater last , but the being she has become is one joined to something much larger than herself within the eternal chill.. Tell me what knowledge do you have of the vampire?" Ieremiah spoke ..

By the look Inuyasha gave to her displaying the expression of one capturing the sight of one emerging with a second head , but the slight pursing of the elder Sesshomeru's lips it was gathered the younger new very little , tho the elder gathered enough to know that this situation if not treaded upon carefully could be deadly for each party involved . Alas before either one could think on it Ieremiah interupted their thoughts ..

"Unfortunately prior to proceeding I must seek further counsel on these requests , not only due to it being disturbingly tragic in nature with regards to a vampire , but also because of its content being solely dependant on only one particular one in vividly cruel detail, and also because the signature weaved tightly within the sealing of these memories being a exact replica to the one displayed in my journey through what I could be allowed to see in Shippo's locked away memories ,thus tells me that it was she the very one you seek that had assisted the kit in sealing them away . Futhermore , stands as proof that at some point Shippo must've met with Shiorerynkai during some time after she was turned , but because the request was granted after these memories were gained , hense the wish for them to be forgotten by the kit , Shippo himself won't recall the exchange unless either one of the two asks for it , prior to the exchange " Ieremiah , explained ..

Bowing once the sleek black panther demoness , smiled , then started to take her leave , departing towards the kit awaiting outside , leaving the words trailing towards , and inside their ears ..

" Will be in touch my Lord's , I shall return in the coming days as I recieve a answer to your request . "

The demon brothers took comfort in the silence for a moment before their ambers found their twin image , mirroring back at them in solitude , as to gain strength for the known dangers ahead that lingered within the elders wiser eyes , and then like if speaking with the thoughts granting them respite within their slightly tattered minds , each one was able to listen to the other so that in concealment their concerns can be expressed through their bond being brothers..

" Brother from this point out I encourage you to use caution , and careful judgement when proceeding with this dangerous path laid out for us to follow, as it is my plead that at the end of it , it will be enough to ensue your intended's absolution .."

" Agreed . As do I .."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Emerging Within The Dark

Chapter Five

Followed By The Trails Of Dim

By Inuyashas Youkai

The moon shone brightly rising in its nocturnal summoning by the falling ball of flames slowly coursing its way its descent within hell's fiery pyre below, as it was mirrored within the orbs yet watching outside the nearby pane , and had been since the brother's gained further knowledge with reference to the new path they've been set upon. Upon further consideration it seemed that the female , Inuyasha , or now Shaya had come across the other day , was in fact Kagome , or was now stranger still with the acknoledgement of her being alive to some point , but without a heartbeat as Shiorerynkai, a vampire. Oddly enough the concept made the whole idea hard to accept , as it was hard to even picture such outcome, but yet here it was blazing in its chilling , ominous truth. Even more so that the kit at one point knew everything , even her as she is now , but they were now lost to him , locked away by the wench herself , at Shippo's request.

Looking towards the clock on the nearby wall of his room while not finding the will to move from his spot chosen after coming within theses four walls as said reprieve from the situation abit , for it 's known presence was begining to show outward strain upon the hanyou's concealed ties amongst his person to tamper down the demands of his inner beast , and it was by force that while kicking and screaming , he was still placed within to serve something akin to a time out, until such time when it was that better control could be achieved . Since then it had been sensed that the kit's presence had faded somewhat , either he had left the immediate area completly for a time proceeding Shaya's own hell breaking loose from within , or had ventured to another farther away part of the rather large house they had inhabited for some time now . Breathing a sigh , the hanyou had once again retained the practiced level of reserved calm that was achived by the time spent alongside his brother since the years spent battling in Sengoku Judai, seemingly forever ago, and before then standing while in turn with Sesshomeru's fluid grace righted himself in order to face the happenings occurring outside his bedroom , seeing that it was now been awhile since he had.

Upon walking outside the now open door within the entrace of his room , Shaya graced the two now sitting on the outside porch sipping tea , and enjoying a companionable silence to ponder together own their own , that is until he graced them with the older sight of his appearance much like his former sight on his much hated human nights, but now carrying the refined distinction of age beautifully rendered upon his prestined attainable form . When their orbs meet his , both demons quietly nodded , and as both started to make chiding , but teasing remarks regarding the incident that occured prior , a nearby sound of something more sinister in the stranger's aura made known to their sensitive ears coursed a unexpected shiver rushing past , down his spine , and visably shown a tinge of the same , restrained , happening as well with the other two .

Although when further gazed upon the direction the sound was born , a mere shadow lingered there for a short time , seemingly watching them until a nearby light flickered on to light the way , as the accompaning sensor must've felt movement , then almost at the same time the pale hue enlightened , the outline of the one within the demon 's vision abruptly seemed to contort itself into that of something else , but as to what it was never known , just that when the dim returned a noise of wings flapping , a the war cry of a crow followed after. Needless to say nothing was later found when the spot it occured was checked , no footprints , fingerprints , absolutely nothing to say that what happened not long before actually did , which because each one of them knew that it had , but if they hadn't seen with their own eyes , it would hard to say it would have been believed themselves either.

Shippo had became very quiet, and his general cheerful aura had somewhat faded slightly , as he followed the two Inu brothers to retire , taking the familiar spot on the couch that was taken everytime he visited, when they parted ways to enter their own favored spots to do so. Sleep for all of them was difficult , when all three were to a point bothered by the events of late so far , and each one was hesitant to let their minds question the answers only waiting for them in the places not yet found with a tingling of apprehension to what it was that had chanced to lure them out within the shadows, as well as what they would find when they had. Though hours later all three had finally been able to fall into a fitfull sleep , and one where nightmares were eventually bred to confirm what their instincts were already telling them in warning.

_Finding themselves separated from the others once the raven had lead them around a rather tight turn in regards to traveling within ther treetops once more in many years since the feudal era, before the quite noisy bird with something taken from them unknown , as it was securely in its mouth just ahead , and before disappearing within mid air when it was discovered they were one their own , literally. The path ahead of them was dark , and as each one walked forth upon it their feet seemed to at times awkwardly stuck to some obvious sticky substance , and by the rancid smell within the near vacinity , it was all to clear that it was almost certain the path they were on was very likely permeated in freshly dying blood. Further down the distinct hiss of a serpant slithering nearby began to follow to closely behind quickened footsteps. A voice then hauntingly whispered in enchanting phrases , almost as if it were to be told like a tormented song from a dying songbird taking its last step. Although only once it had been said , but within the ears of the listener ,each one who was made it hear its call , heared the warning as it was reffered to them.._

_"Stay clear the serpeant , little fox . Wouldn't want to make a early snack of ya .."_

_" Be wary of the raven those of canine's thus actions will be swift.."_

_And then , the distinct feeling of a abrupt rushing force slamming relentlessly against them separately , in result knocking the air straight from their lungs , thus throwing each one from the dream , forcing them to wake. _

Sweat formed upon their person from the immediate unknown cause forcing them from their slumber , and immediately after it was Shipppo's scream that had both Inu's tossing themselves from their bed's hurrying towards the place where the kit had laid , now tauntly upright , as the rampid snaring hiss of a serpeant shown itself , almost like it was nearby, but there was not a sight found claming fact to such prior to the soound faded momentarily after.

TBC..


End file.
